2017 MTV Movie and TV Awards
The 2017 MTV Movie & TV Awards is the 25th annual awards show Host * Adam DeVine Nominations Movie of the Year * Beauty and the Beast * The Edge of Seventeen * Get Out * Logan * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Show of the Year * Atlanta * Game of Thrones * Insecure * Pretty Little Liars * Stranger Things * This is Us Best Actor in a Movie * Taraji P. Henson - Hidden Figures * Daniel Kaluuya - Get Out * Hugh Jackman - Logan * James McAvoy - Split * Hailee Steinfeld - The Edge of Seventeen * Emma Watson - Beauty and the Beast Best Actor in a Show * Millie Bobby Brown - Stranger Things * Emilia Clarke - Game of Thrones * Donald Glover - Atlanta * Jeffrey Dean Morgan - The Walking Dead * Mandy Moore - This is Us * Gina Rodriguez - Jane the Virgin Best Comedic Performance * Will Arnett - The LEGO Batman Movie * Adam DeVine - Workaholics * Abbi Jacobson and Ilana Glazer - Broad City * Lil Rel Howry - Get Out * Seth Rogen - Sausage Party * Seth MacFarlane - Family Guy Best Hero * Stephen Amell - Arrow * Millie Bobby Brown - Stranger Things * Mike Colter - Luke Cage * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Taraji P. Henson - Hidden Figures * Felicity Jones - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Best Villian * Wes Bentley - American Horror Story * Demogorgon - Stranger Things * Jared Leto - Suicide Squad * Jeffrey Dean Morgan - The Walking Dead * Alison Williams - Get Out Best Kiss * Zac Efron and Anna Kendrick - Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * Taraji P. Henson and Terrence Howard - Empire * Ashton Sanders and Jharrel Jerome - Moonlight * Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling - La La Land * Emma Watson and Dan Stevens - Beauty and the Beast Best Documentary * 13th * I Am Not Your Negro * O.J.: Made in America * This is Everything: Gigi Gorgeous * TIME: The Kalief Browder Story Best Reality Competition Show * America's Got Talent * The Bachelor * Masterchef Junior * RuPaul's Drag Race * The Voice Best Host * Samantha Bee - Full Frontal with Samantha Bee * Ellen DeGeneres - The Ellen DeGeneres Show * Trevor Noah - The Daily Show * John Oliver - Last Week Tonight with John Oliver * RuPaul - RuPaul's Drag Race Tearjerker * Game of Thrones * Grey's Anatomy * Me Before You * Moonlight * This Is Us Next Generation * Riz Ahmed - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Daniel Kaluuya - Get Out * Chrissy Metz - This Is Us * Issa Rae - Insecure * Yara Shaidi - Black-ish Best Duo * Josh Gad and Luke Evans - Beauty and the Beast * Brian Tyree Henry and Lakeith Stanfield - Atlanta * Hugh Jackman and Dafne Keen - Logan * Daniel Kaluuya and Lil Rel Howry - Get Out * Adam Levine and Blake Shelton - The Voice * Martha Stewart and Snoop Dogg - Martha & Snoop's Potluck Dinner Party Best American Story * Black-ish * Fresh Off the Boat * Jane the Virgin * Moonlight * Transparent Best Fight Against The System * Get Out * Hidden Figures * Loving * Luke Cage * Mr. Robot Category:2017 Category:MTV Shows Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:2017 shows Category:Special Feature Category:MTV